Siapa Yang Kau Cintai?
by Nan Uru La D' Ima
Summary: Ketika kau tidak dapat memilih siapa yang benar-benar kau cintai, kau hanya mampu mempertahankan cinta yang telah kau miliki meski itu bukan yang kau inginkan. A Konohana Kitan fanfiction [Shoujo Ai]


**A Konohana Kitan Fanfiction**

 **Konohana Kitan (c) Sakuya Amano**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing: Satsuki x Yuzu, Natsume x Ren** , **Satsuki x Ren**

 **Warning: Shoujo Ai**

.

.

.

 **Siapa Yang Kau Cintai**

Satsuki memandangi Ren yang sedang memasak di dapur. Dalam hati kecilnya ia tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah rela jika Ren dimiliki oleh Natsume. Namun bagaimana lagi, takdir telah menentukan bahwa Ren menjadi milik Natsume, dan dirinya dimiliki oleh Yuzu. Bahkan dia harus bersusah payah untuk membuat hatinya jatuh cinta kepada Yuzu.

"Apa yang kau masak hari ini?" tanya Satsuki kepada Ren, tetap dengan gayanya yang dingin.

"Hari ini aku memasak sup jamur" balas Ren sambil tersenyum.

Senyum itu, senyum yang selalu membuat hati Satsuki tenang dan nyaman.

"Hey, Ren, kau sedang memasak untukku ya?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan gaya tomboi menghampiri Ren dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini, Nat. Jangan menggangguku begini," ucap Ren. Terlihat dia tidak terlalu suka diperlakukan Natsume seperti itu, "Aku sedang memasak, tahu!" lanjutnya.

"Maaf, maaf..." ujar Natsume lalu duduk di depan meja makan bersama Satsuki.

"Tentu saja dia bukan memasak untukmu saja. Dia memasak untuk kita semua" ucap Satsuki kesal.

"Kau kenapa? Selalu bersikap seperti itu, apa kau kurang kasih sayang dari Yuzu? Hahaha" ejek Natsume.

Satsuki yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah Natsume akhirnya memukul meja dan berdiri meninggalkan Ren dan Natsume yang kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Kenapa sih orang itu?" ujar Natsume.

"Harusnya kau tidak berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Kau tahu kan, seperti apa Satsuki" kata Ren.

"Biar deh. Nanti juga dia baik sendiri" ujar Natsume acuh, "Aku lapar sekali!" teriak Natsume.

"Sebentar lagi matang, tunggulah" ujar Ren.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap Natsume dengan kasih sayang. Dia tahu dia menyukai Natsume yang apa adanya, walau kadang gadis tomboi itu membuatnya kesal. Namun Natsume selalu dapat membuat Ren merasa aman.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut, semua penghuni penginapan telah tertidur, kecuali Satsuki. Dia lebih memilih duduk di luar sambil memandangi bulan. Dalam hati kecilnya gadis itu berharap jika suatu hari nanti dia terlahir kembali, dia ingin menjadi seorang lelaki, menjadi kekasih Ren dan memiliki gadis bersurai merah jambu itu seutuhnya.

"Satsuki, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Yuzu yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam kamar mereka.

"Aku malas tidur. Kau tidurlah saja" ujar Satsuki.

Yuzu menatap punggung Satsuki. Lama dia terdiam. Hingga kemudian dia bicara.

"Satsuki, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" ujar Yuzu sambil duduk di samping Satsuki.

"Katakan saja" ujar Satsuki.

"Hubungan ini, hubungan yang kita jalani, apa ini adalah yang kau inginkan?" gadis berambut panjang itu menatap mata Satsuki yang sama sekali tidak beralih dari sang bulan.

Lama Satsuki terdiam. Hingga akhirnya dia menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah si pemberi pertanyaan. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Yuzu dan ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata gadis imut itu.

"Yuzu, aku menginginkanmu, apa itu tidak cukup?" ucap gadis bersurai ungu itu.

"Aku, aku hanya ragu, aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk menyukaiku" ucap Yuzu yang telah berlinang air mata.

"Aku menyukaimu dan aku menginginkanmu, itulah perasaanku saat aku melihatmu, ini bukan paksaan, kau mengerti? " ucap Satsuki.

Yuzu mengangguk, "Aku percaya padamu. Maafkan aku. Ini karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ucap Yuzu sambil memeluk Satsuki.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" ujar Satsuki yang berada dipelukan Yuzu. Namun mata gadis itu melirik kearah seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi.

Ren tanpa sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan Satsuki dan Yuzu. Tadinya Ren bermaksud ingin pergi menemui Kiri. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu, akhirnya Ren memutuskan untuk bersembunyi, namun dia tidak menyadari bahwa cahaya membuat bayangannya terlihat di lantai. Satsuki menyadarinya, dia tahu betul siapa pemilik bayangan itu.

"Ayo kita tidur," ujar Satsuki kepada Yuzu, "Angin malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatan kita," tambahnya sembari melirik ke arah Ren yang bersembunyi.

Yuzu mengangguk. Terlihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah riang gadis bersurai _yellow_ itu.

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali ke kamar mereka.

Ren masih mematung ditempatnya bersembunyi, "Kenapa rasanya sakit? Sakit sekali" ujar Ren dalam hati.


End file.
